A stolen Kiss
by shmibby
Summary: Logan and Quinn are embarking on a great relationship, there will be bumps and problem, will their realtionship survive and thrive? Or will things fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

-So this is my first Zoey 101 fic, I normally write Harry potter, but I saw Quinn misses the Mark and thought this up. I don't normally watch the show but I like this pairing and if they do something with it I might just start watching.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

Logan and Quinn watched Michael and Zoey disappear from view along with the horse they were riding. Once there was nothing more to see, they quickly glanced at each other. A quick glance full of hesitancy and embarrassment.

"Uh… I gotta-go… do… yeah." Logan stuttered standing and placing his helmet on his head.

"Yeah…me too," Quinn finished, also standing. Logan hopped back on his Jet-X; they shared one more quick glance and turned their separate ways. Quinn for her room in the girl's dorm and Logan for his in the guys.

Quinn was sitting on her bed, staring at the floor, when Zoey and Lola walked in. They were chatting about some random piece of gossip they had heard on their way back.

"He so didn't do that!" Zoey shrieked, throwing her bag on her bed.

"How would you know?" Lola laughed, launching herself into their squishy bean bag chair.

"Cause that is humanly impossible." Zoey commented pulling up another chair.

'Ha, yeah, but still," Lola laughed, scanning the room for the remote, her eyes coming to rest on Quinn. She pocked Zoey and pointed.

"Quinn? You alright?" Zoey asked.

"Huh?" Quinn replied, snapping out of her revere. "Oh yeah,"

"K, well that was a total lie," Lola scoffed, picking up a bowl of popcorn. "I'm the actress here remember? What wrong?"

"Nothing," Quinn persisted folding her legs under her and staring gain at the floor, head in her hands.

"Ya, okay. Now stop lying and tell us seriously what's wrong," Zoey answered,

"I said nothing. Now let's drop it." Quinn snapped.

"Is it Mark?" Lola asked, "Cause if it is you need to forget that boy. He isn't worth this."

"It's not Mark," Quinn whispered. "It's Logan."

"Um… who?" Zoey asked, sure she had misheard.

"Logan," Quinn whispered again.

"Ya know my ears must not be working to well, cause I swore I head you say Logan," Zoey laughed.

"Your ears are fine," Quinn whined.

Zoey and Lola stole a quick glance at each other, before Zoey got up and closed the door. After she had retaken her seat she asked, "What about Logan?"

"Um… well… we…" Quinn trailed off.

"You what?" Zoey asked her voice full of curiosity.

"We…. Well… we…" Quinn looked up and looked her friends in the face, "well we kissed." She finished quickly.

Lola's bowl clattered to the floor, scattering popcorn everywhere. "YOU KISSED LOGAN REESE?' she shouted.

"Shh… will you?" Quinn hissed, placing a hand over her mouth, "yeah."

"How? Why?" Zoey asked.

"Well I was sitting on a bench, upset and crying because Mark had told me he liked Brooke for more than her looks. And I was really hurt and Logan rode up and he made me tell him what was wrong. And I did and he told me I was pretty and kind of fun and said not to try to be like Brooke and then we kissed," Quinn finished breathlessly. "He was really nice and sweet and I don't know, it just happened."

"Was he good?" Lola asked, excited for details.

"Yeah, way better than Mark," Quinn grinned.

"So? Do you like him?" Zoey asked, "or was it a onetime thing."

"That's the scary part. I liked it and I really want to do it again." Quinn hesitated. "I think I like Logan Reese."

"Well, then ya gotta tell him," Lola shrieked.

"What!? No!" Quinn squeaked. "He won't like me; I mean we are total opposites."

"Opposites attract," Zoey stated plainly.

"We fight all the time; he teases me and makes fun of me."

"Boys, always pick on the ones they like," Lola added.

"Do you think?" Quinn asked, her voice was hopeful but her heart was guarded.

"Only one way to find out. Go talk to him." Zoey instructed. "Also don't worry about Mark, he moved on and so should you."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." Quinn replied darkly. She rose from the bed and walked to the door. "Well here goes." And she left, off to find Logan.

Logan barely made it back to his room without crashing into anyone or anything. He stumbled to this room and collapsed onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling. He kissed Quinn, and not only that he liked it.

He was still staring avidly at the same spot when Michael and James walked in. Michael flopped on the couch a flicked on the TV. James grabbed a chair and a text book and started scanning it. Neither seemed to notice the completely silent Logan.

"Oh my god," Logan hissed, sliding his hands over his face.

"Dude you okay?" Michael asked, still flipping but casting a glance at his roommate.

"Uh… yeah," Logan finished lamely.

"Okay, no that was convincing," James laughed closing his book. "Now what's up?"

Logan was silent for a second then he sat up and looked at them. "Promise you won't say anything?" Michael switched off the TV. "Promise, now what is it?"

"Well, I was on my Jet-X on the way back here and I noticed someone crying on the bench."

"And this someone is?" Michael questioned.

"It was Quinn. She looked really upset so I stopped and asked her how she was. She gave me a snappy comeback. But I pressed her and she told me about her en Mark. And I told her he was an idiot for breaking up with her. I told her she was pretty and kind of fun. Gave her back her glasses and then…. Well…," Logan faltered.

"Don't leave us hanging," James snapped.

"Yeah, you were being nice and sensitive. I mean right now I'm wondering who you are, but first finish," Michael chided.

"Well… we… we…" Logan couldn't say it.

"You… you… you…," Michael helped.

'Kissed." Logan hissed

"What?" James asked. "You kissed Quinn? But you're always teasing her and making fun of her. I mean the first thing you told me about her was that she was weird."

"I know, I know," Logan moaned. "And the even crazier thing is that I liked it. It felt right. And I want to do it again."

"Well do it." Michael pronounced.

"What?" Logan wasn't expecting this, he was expecting some disbelief and telling him he was nuts.

"Find Quinn and tell her." Michael commanded. "We both know that not saying anything is never good." Both were thinking of Chase and Zoey.

"Okay, um… alright… fine, I will." Logan said he stood up walked to the door and left. Michael and James shared a disbelieving look before returning to their previous activities.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is chapter two. Thanks for all the reviews, they were great and all the story alerts and author alerts are also appreciated. Now I know this might seem like an ending but it's not, I plan on writing more about their relationship and stuff and I want to bring back Chase somewhere in here.

So enjoy Chapter 2,

Disclaimer- I do not own Zoey 101

Quinn left the girls dorm, and stood outside. Looking around. She contemplated the best place to find Logan, and finally came to the conclusion that the most logical place would be his room, so she struck out for there.

As she walked, her mind reeled. Was she really going to find Logan Reese to tell him that she liked him? Was this really happening? Could there be a possibility that he liked her too? She was so lost in her thoughts, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, causing her to run head first into someone. Mark.

She stumbled back and looked up, Mark looked down and said "Quinn, just who I was looking for."

"What? Why?" Quinn was confused, where was Brooke? Mark had made it plain he moved on, now what did he want?

"Well, I could see that I hurt you. And I wanted to say I'm sorry," he sighed taking her hand. "And if we mean that much to you maybe we shouldn't have broken up."

Meanwhile Logan had just rounded the corner, intent on finding Quinn. He looked up and saw Mark holding Quinn's hand, and he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. What? He couldn't understand it, Quinn had been crying over the jerk and now they were just standing there, hand in hand like nothing changed.

Logan, sucked in a breath, and stomped away. He didn't' enjoy feeling stupid. Well if that's how it was, he wasn't going to waste his feelings. He stomped back to his dorm hoping that his roommates would be gone.

"What?" Quinn screeched, pulling her hand away. "Are you kidding me? You broke up with me for Brooke and to be honest, I am fine," she pushed past him calling over her shoulder as she went. "And for your information, I also have found someone else."

"Who?" mark called to her back, but Quinn was too far away to hear him.

Quinn almost laughed, had Mark came to her an hour ago, she would have gone back with him in a second. But now, she wanted Logan and only Logan.

She made it the rest of the way across campus without incident. She walked the familiar path to the guy's room. The door was slightly ajar and the lights were off. Her first thought was that he wasn't there. But just as she began to think of where else he could be, she heard a creak and what sounded like a sob.

Curious, she gently knocked. "Who is it?" an angry voice replied. Her heart beat faster, it was Logan.

"It's me," She replied, opening the door and flicking on the light. Logan was lying on the couch hands over his face. When the lights came on, he sat up. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Um… I wanted to talk to you," Quinn replied tentatively. What was with the icy tone?

"About what exactly?" Logan barked.

"Is there a problem?" Quinn was really confused, what happened to the Logan she kissed?

"Problem? Sure maybe, could it be that I actually sat down and was nice to you. Hell, we even kissed and for one tiny millisecond I actually thought I was falling for you." Logan replied, angry tears filling his eyes. "And I actually took the time to go find you and what do I find? But you holding hands with Mark." He stood, bristling. "I was an idiot, must have been delusional to actually consider helping you." He moved toward the door, "Get out!"

Quinn stood rooted to the spot. He had seen? Oh no, well she wasn't going anywhere till she got time to explain.

"NO!" she responded.

"Excuse me?" Logan was shaking with anger and humiliation.

"You hear me; I'm not leaving till you let me explain." Quinn folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine, then I'll leave." Logan answered turning on the spot.

Quinn panicked; she hadn't anticipated this, "Wait, Logan!" Logan kept walking, Quinn followed. "Yes, mark did want to get back together with me."

"I got that much," Logan's voice trailed back, angry and bitter, "Hope you two are happy."

"But I told him I had someone else," Quinn nearly toppled into Logan, who had stopped walking at that moment.

"You what?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"I told him I had someone else, he didn't ask who but if he had…" she stopped and looked into Logan's eyes.

"If he had?" He hoped he wasn't about to be crushed here.

"If he had… I would have told him I had you." She whispered, leaning in and locking her lips to his. Logan responded bringing his hand to her cheek.

"So…does this mean we're going out?" Logan asked after they pulled away.

"Hopefully," Quinn smiled, knowing the answer.

"No, defiantly," Logan smiled back, reaching in for another kiss, when from beside them they both heard a very audible collective "AWWW……"

-so what do ya think? I am working on more, but it might be a little while, have this pesky exams and grades to maintain. College aint easy, that is for sure. But I will write when I have time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: Here is chapter three, a little shorter then I originally planned but I might not be able to update for a little while so I figured give you something to hold you over

"Awwww…." Zoey, Lola, Michael and James chorused sarcastically.

"Well aren't you two just cute as a button," Michael joked, walking over to them and poking them both in the nose.

"Off," Logan commanded, swatting away Michael's hand "Where did you guys come from?"

"Our room, we were discussing you two and decided to come and see how things worked out. And apparently everything worked out fine," Zoey answered.

"Everything worked out perfectly," Quinn replied, smiling, and looking up at Logan. Logan snaked his hand around her waist, pulling her toward him.

"Well I'm hungry. Who wants to join me at Sushi Rox," Michael asked.

Lola laughed, "You're always hungry,"

'This is true, but not the answer I was looking for,"

"Sounds good to me," Zoey answered.

"Me too," Lola seconded.

"Yeah, I'm in," James

"Quinn? Logan? Will you be joining us or are you going to be getting to know each other better," Michael smirked.

"Well, I'm hungry too. So yeah, I'll join. You coming?" Quinn looked up at her new boyfriend,

Logan smiled down, "Of course."

"Good, let's go get some of that raw tasty fish." Michael pronounced. Everyone laughed a followed him out.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

"Where is my zap watch?" Quinn asked her roommates, pulling back covers and checking inside pillow cases.

"Didn't Logan confiscated it?" Zoey asked, looking up from her computer. "Something about you weren't getting it back till you made time for him."

"That's right," Quinn exclaimed.

"Did I hear my name?" Logan answered, entering the girl's room.

"Yes, actually you did." Quinn grinned going over and giving him a kiss. "Do you still have my zap watch?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. That was like three months ago." Logan laughed, sitting on the couch. "Why do you want it?"

"To use on Mark," Quinn replied simply, putting her bed back together.

"Mark? Why do you need to use it on Mark?" Logan's tone became harsh and defensive. He never liked when she mentioned or spent time with him.

Zoey and Lola exchanged hesitant looks. They knew that Logan could get jealous easily, and it was never pretty. "Cause I need it for his training, he'll never with the triathlon if he continues to run like a horse," Quinn laughed, sitting on Logan's lap, "Now can I have it back, please?"

"Uh… what triathlon? What are you doing and why don't I know about this?" Logan crossed his arms across his chest defensively.

"Marks in this triathlon thing here at PCA and he asked me to help him train. And I need the zap watch to give him…. A bit of an extra boost." Quinn stated.

"Why didn't you tell me you would be spending time alone with Mark?" Logan was upset and Quinn could sense it in his tone. As could Zoey and Lola who quickly exchanged scared looks and excused themselves from the room.

"Do I sense a tone of jealousy?" Quinn asked smirking.

"Yeah, you do. Now stop smirking, it's not funny." Logan snapped, "He's your ex-boyfriend so I have every right to be slightly ticked."

Quinn leaned and kissed him, a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "That's cute, and I love you for it."

"Huh?" Logan asked, he was a bit surprised and utterly confused.

"You're jealous over me. No one has seen it fit to be jealous over me. It makes me feel good that you care so much," Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, well don't make me regret it "

"Oh, I won't," Quinn leaned in for another kiss, "Now, the watch please?"

"It's in my room, somewhere," Logan laughed, nudging Quinn up so he could stand. "Let's go see if we can find it." Quinn smirked, grabbed his hand and headed out the door.

After fifteen minutes of searching, the zap watch was located at the bottom of Logan's sock drawer.

"Good hiding place," Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't go looking for it there," Logan took it out and handed it over, "Ya, know I never actually used it.""Good, cause science should never be used for evil," Quinn answered, taking the watch from him and attaching it to her wrist.

"There's no evil intent in what you're using it for?" Logan asked, leaning on his dresser.

"No, it is purely training aid," Quinn smirked. "Well I gotta go, mark will be waiting for me " She gave Logan a quick peck before leaving the room, waving hello to both James and Michael as they entered.

"Mark? Did I hear the name Mark?" Michael asked, studying Logan's face for a reaction.

"Yah, you heard Mark." Logan groaned throwing himself on the couch, "Quinn is helping him train for some triathlon."

"Triathlon?" James asked sitting on his bed. "Are we talking about the same Mark she used to date?"

"Yes, yes we are," Logan's anger was bubbling.

"That kid doesn't seem the type to win anything athletic, ever." James answered. "Why's Quinn helping him."

"Got me, I asked and she just said she was helping him that he asked her. Though she is using the zap watch on him, so it's not all bad." Logan inwardly smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you trust her so much," Michael commented opening a bag of chips and swiveling his chair around to face Logan.

"Why?" Logan looked over.

"Well, long training nights, ton of time together, alone. Just seems like it would spell trouble. Plus, Mark in a triathlon? I don't think so."

"Thanks, I was alright with it and now ya got me doubting," Logan's reply snapped out, he threw up his hands and stood, " I need a walk." He left the room slamming the door behind him as he went.

"What?" Michael asked innocently. James smirked and sighed, picking up pillows at throwing it at him, making the chips he was eating fall out of his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: So here is the next chapter, kind of filler to lead to where I want it to go. Oh and to all those who are afraid of Quinn cheating on Logan, no worries, I am not taking it in that direction, but you will see where it is headed, hopefully.

The next two weeks passed without incident or any mention of Mark. Yeah, Quinn was spending a great deal of time with Mark, training. But after his walk Logan decided that he had no reason to doubt Quinn, and he left it alone

Everyone was lounging around in the girl's room, everyone except Quinn who was still training. Logan was lounging back on the couch. Lola and Michael were playing a video game and Zoey and James were playing war. Logan checked his watch for the twentieth time. "Where is she?" he huffed.

Zoey laughed, "Will you stop? She said five and it's only five ten, leave it alone." Zoey responded collecting her cards.

"I know, but Quinn is never late." Logan moaned.

"There is a first time for everything." Quinn's voice responded, making Logan leap out of his seat.

"Hey, there you are," He went to greet her, but she walked to the closet and began searching through her closet. "What's up?"

"Huh… Oh, I need to change. Training was hard and well…." She faltered, Logan grinned and went over and hugged her. He stepped back, frowning, when she didn't respond. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel gross. I'll be right back." She collected her clothes and left for the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Logan asked the room at large.

"She said... she smelled. She didn't want you to smell her, so she backed off." Zoey explained.

"Uh... sure." Logan didn't believe her.

"Ya know, you have got to stop listening to me." Michael laughed. "Quinn would never cheat on you."

"Excuse me?" Quinn reentered the room.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" her voice was harsh and angry.

"What? No, I didn't say that." Logan responded, "Michael did."

"You think I'm cheating on him?" Quinn rounded on Michael, causing Michael to jump and recoiled.

"Now, I never said that, I just voiced the opinion that it sounded odd for Mark to be in a triathlon, that's all." Michael responded, hitting a few buttons and blowing up Lola's character.

"Hey not nice." Lola screeched.

"So, who cares if Mark's in a triathlon. He is trying something new and you guys picking on him won't help." Quinn continued. "And if you doubt me so much and want me to prove it to you, come with me tomorrow. Maybe you guys can get his truck butt to move." Quinn walked over to Logan and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Logan smiled, but faltered. "What as that a second ago then?"

"I smelled, it's hot out. Ya know feeling self conscious and gross." She smiled. "But I used perfume, so I don't stink."

Logan laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Awww…. how cute." Zoey laughed.

Lola stood up and walked over to Quinn's dresser. She lifted a bottle and examined it. After a second, she asked, "Is this the perfume you used? Cause it smells really good." She squirted a sprtiz. Quinn's head snapped off Logan's shoulder and her mouth formed and O, and she shouted "NO!!!"

-Dun, dun, dun. What did she do? Ha ha. You will see, and hopefully next chapter and certain character we love will reappear. I have most of it written just got to type it. But I am depressed because my spring break plans fell through, so we will see how fast I write. (Stupid fall through plans) lol. Alright done ranting, review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

A/N: alright I got inspiration for this idea from the episode Quarantine. So you might see some similarities. But I also plan on bringing back someone, and hopefully it will make you happy. Though it might not seem like it, I am going to try to keep this L/Q centric but we will see. I would also like to give a shout out, to all those college age people who like this show and read these fan fictions, there is no reason we shouldn't read this or watch the show. Yeah for being a kid at heart and realizing that there is nothing wrong with it. Yeah us!!!

Chapter five

"What!" everyone yelled back, Quinn flung herself out into the hall, pulled the fire alarm, reentered the room, closed the door and picked up the phone.

"This seems familiar," Lola commented, sharing a nervous look with the others in the room, and standing up. Everyone lined up behind Quinn trying to listen in on the call.

"Yeah, same germ, but yeah, exposed to nuclear radiation." A pause. "Five days." Another pause. "Okay, yep did all that already." After listening for a minute, Quinn said, "yes," one more time and hung up.

"Did I let loose another mutant germ?" Lola asked, sadly.

"Yeah, and we are stuck in here till they have time to analyze it again," Quinn crossed to the windows shutting them and then taking a seat on the couch.

Logan sat next to her and asked," Wasn't it alright last time?" Quinn nodded. "Then why are we doing this again?"

"Cause I exposed it to nuclear radiation to see if it would survive, but in doing so, I might have made it stronger and thus dangerous."

"I have got to stop hanging out in here." Michael moaned, collapsing onto Zoey's bed

"Wait, this has happened before!?" James asked, sitting on the lower bunk.

"Yeah, and it wasn't fun," Michael replied from his place on the bed.

"Huh, interesting." James answered. "So now what?"

"We wait here till they say we can leave and slowly starve in the process." Michael whined.

"Oh, that's not a problem this time," Lola laughed. She walked to the closet and pulled out a box. On the side was written, "Michael emergency food."

"I made this after last time, just in case." Lola carried over the box and placed it next to Michael. "To keep you from whining so much."

Michael shot up and opened the box. Inside was a bunch of chips, boxes of crackers, bags of sweets and a six pack of Blitz juice. "Thanks!" he replied excitedly, and began dismantling the box. "This is absolutely amazing."

"At least someone's happy," moaned Zoey, sitting next to James and resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't feel like being stuck in here." She continued, glaring at Quinn.

"Hey, don't look at me. You two should know better than to mess with my stuff." Quinn countered.

"Yeah, you'd think I would learn." Lola pouted, grabbing a box of crackers from the Michael box. "I thought it was the perfume you were talking about."

"Well, that big red lettered sign that said do not touch, was a hint." Quinn snapped, she didn't like being blamed for everyone else's screw ups.

"Well, stop making dangerous germs and other things in our room!" Lola retorted.

"I'm a scientist; I can't just not make things. It's what I do!" Quinn answered angrily.

"Well you need to find a new hobby!" Lola screeched.

"Don't yell at her, she didn't do anything, you did!" Logan shouted, he wasn't going to let Quinn take all the blame for this.

"Oh, you have no opinion; you're just sticking up for her because you're making out with her." Lola screeched, turning her attention to Logan now.

"Lola! That was low!" Zoey replied.

"But it's true." Michael decided to throw his two cents in.

"So? No need to say it like that!" Zoey stood up, James continued to sit and watch.

"Leave us alone, this has nothing to do with our dating and everything to do with Lola's inability to read." Quinn was now on her feet too.

"Yeah." Logan joined her.

"Ah, hush up lover boy" Michael stood beside Lola. All at once, the room broke out in loud arguments, James was having trouble keeping track of who was arguing with who and if he needed to jump in and defend Zoey. Just as he was deciding that he ought to say something, he heard a noise at the window.

"Ahh…. The sounds of home sweet home." A voice said, from the window. Everyone stopped and fell silent, turning toward the open window and the figure that was crawling through it.

Logan laughed watching and said to no one in particular. "Well, this just go so much more interesting." And he laughed again as he watched the figure stumble out of the window and then close it once he had regained he balance.

"Chase!" Zoey half whispered, half screeched.

A/N: ooo, now what? They are stuck and now so is Chase, hmm…. Wonder where this is going. Well I know but do you? Well you will just have to stay tuned. Review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: alright here is a very interesting confrontation. Chase is back; they are stuck and can't go anywhere. Let's see how this gets handled. Be aware James's character might be slightly out of character, but I like how I played him out. Hope that doesn't annoy people too much.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

"Chase!" Michael screamed racing over to his best friend and flinging his arms around him.

"Hey!" Chase replied.

Everyone else grinned and joined Michal in a group hug, crushing Chase. Everyone that is except Zoey, who was still standing silent, not quite sure of what she was seeing. James, too was just standing next to Zoey, of look of confusion on his face, he didn't have any idea who Chase was.

"Alright, can't breathe." Chase coughed and everyone released him and stood back. He grinned over at Zoey, "What no hug?"

Zoey smirked and walked over, embracing him for a second and then let go and returned to James's side.

Chase paused, he was expecting something a little more enthusiastic. "Uh… Sorry don't believe we've met." Chase said holding his hand out to James, who he had just noticed. They shook, but Chase's eyes never left Zoey's face, she looked nervous even a bit sad. He didn't like that look and possibly what it meant.

"This is James, he's our new roommate," Logan gave as way of introduction and explanation. "And Zoey's…" Quinn elbowed him in the ribs. "Oww!"

"Zoey's oww?" Chase joked, he thought he knew the end of that sentence, but he wasn't really in the mood to hear it.

"Boyfriend." James finished, he didn't see what was wrong.

"Oh," was all Chase could think of to say.

Sensing a very awkward moment coming, Quinn decided to turn the conversation, "So, when did you get back?"

"Oh, uh about two hours ago," Chase was far away, still stuck on the word "boyfriend". "When I saw the biohazard people, didn't see you any of you guys, I put two and two together."

"Good deduction." Lola commented.

"Yeah, so what happened this time?" Chase asked, finally tearing his gaze from Zoey.

"Lola accidentally let loose the mutant germ that Quinn has been working with, and since it has been exposed to nuclear radiation since last time, we're stuck in here till they decided if it's dangerous or not." Michael summed up. They needed to keep the conversation flowing, at least for now. None of them wanted to be around for the awkward conversation that was coming.

"Yeah, well at least that's one thing, that hasn't changed." Chase's voice was harsh.

"How did you get in here?" Zoey spoke; her voice was small and timid.

"Well, after I figured out where you were, I decided that they wouldn't be guarding the windows. So I waited and when no one was looking snuck in. But I can see now that, that was a bad idea." Chases answered, walking over to the window. "I think I'll just go."

"Wait!" both Quinn and Zoey shouted. Chase paused listening to them. Quinn decided to go first. "You can't leave, you could be infected and in turn infect the school."

Chase sighed, "We'll take our chances," he paused half a second more, waiting to see if Zoey was going to say something. When she didn't, he turned toward the window, lifted the latch and pushed. Only to have it forcefully pushed back and a man in a blue bio-hazard suit wag his finger at him. The man forcefully shut the window and turned his back and stood guard.

"Or not," Chase replied, staring at the man. There was a few seconds of awkward silence and looks before Chase asked. "So what else has changed in one semester." He plopped onto the couch.

"Well, Logan and Quinn are dating," Lola volunteered.

Chase laughed, but when he noticed that no one else was laughing, and how Logan had his arm protectively around Quinn's waist he figured that they weren't joking. "Well, looks like everyone's just hooking up. What about you two?" he pointed at Michael and Lola. Both glanced at each other and quickly shook their heads, no.

"Chase, let's talk about this!" Zoey said, she knew he was upset, but she also knew that they had talked about this before.

"There's nothing to talk about." Chase's voice was cold and harsh again. "We said we would date other people and clearly you saw it fit to do so. So there is nothing to discuss."

"You're mad. I can tell." Zoey was upset too. She didn't like to see him this way.

"Mad? I'm not mad." Chase stood. "But I am disappointed. I thought maybe we could have something but apparently I was wrong. I'm always wrong," his voice cracked.

"What's going on?' James heard the conversation but he really didn't like where it was going.

The others also heard the conversation and they, on the contrary, knew exactly where it was going. And none of them wanted to be around in the midst of it. "Um… would you guys like to see my new shoes?' Lola asked, backing toward the closet.

"Your shoes?" Logan asked, sharing a puzzled look with Michael.

"Yeah, my new ones in the closet." Lola answered.

"Oh, the closet, the over there, not here, closet." Michael answered, catching on and realizing where she was going. "Yes, we would love too."

Logan was still slightly confused. But the other three grabbed his hand and backed away with him in tow, into the closet, as Zoey tired to find her voice.

They closed the door and looked at each other. "This is going to get really awkward, really fast." Logan commented.

"Why do you think we dragged you in here?" Quinn whispered back. "Now come over here and let's see what happens." She pulled Logan over the crack of in the wall. Lola and Michael took the opposite side.

"I don't think we should be doing this." Michael voiced, but not in a very convincing tone, he more wanted it to be known that he sort of objected.

"We have no choice, we can't leave and they have to work this out. So Shh… and let's listen," Lola commanded, bringing her finger to her lips.

"Again, I ask what's going on." James reiterated. He again heard the conversation, understood the words, but wasn't thrilled with what they meant.

"You weren't wrong! Okay? I mean we talked about this. A semester was a long time; we said that we might meet other people. And I did," Zoey continued, ignoring James.

"Well, I thought that, that was just a formality. But I guess not." Chases stared at James. "I hope you're happy."

"Will one of you tell me what's going on?" James shouted, he wasn't going to tolerate being ignored.

Chase gave him another hard stare. "You want to know what's going on, pretty boy?' Logan and Michael shared a raised eyebrow, surprised look. That comment wasn't a Chase comment, and they weren't sure they liked it. "You happen to be dating the girl; I have been in love with for the last three years."

James was silent for a second and then he found his voice. "Well, I don't really see the problem. You were in London, she was here. She agreed to date me, so the reality is, you lost." Logan and Michael made a grab for the door. They wanted to hurt James, no one messed with Chase like that, not even

someone they were starting to consider a friend. The girls placed their hands on the guys and gave them a warning stare. Hurting James wouldn't solve this.

"James," Zoey half whispered, half cried. That was harsh and maybe wrong.

"Well it's true, you're dating me," James screamed. Quinn and Lola were the ones this time that moved toward the doors. Logan and Michael looked ready to kill. First Chase and now Zoey, this wasn't going to fly.

"Because I didn't think Chase was coming back! I was afraid he would like London and not come back, and I would wait and…" Zoey's voice broke and tears formed in her eyes.

"Fine, then choose, right now! Me or Chase!" James squared himself in front of Zoey, making her feel trapped and scared. She started to shake, _yeah she liked James, there was even a possibility that she lovde him, but there was also a possibility she loved Chase. But how was she supposed to choose with this pressure? _She started to shake even more.

Chase watched her and he felt his heart break. She looked so small, so lost, so terrified. He hated seeing her like this. He grabbed her hand and placed her gently on the couch. "Zoe, shh… it's alright. You don't have to choose right now." He wiped a tear from her eye.

_Zoey looked Chase in the eyes, eyes full of love and care, eyes that always held that look. Eye that no matter how much she hurt him, they never lost that look._

"Yes, she does!" James shouted, rounding on them both. _Zoey switched her gaze to James. She looked into his eyes. Eyes that were harsh and cold. Eyes that were forcing her to make a decision, a very hard decision, one she wasn't all that certain she could make. Eyes that made her want to cry, and not happy tears._

Then it hit here. She had two guys here, one who's eyes made her smile and laugh and one whose eyes made her want to cry. She had to choose, and it wasn't really that hard, now that she saw into both of their eyes.

"You're right, James." Zoey continued.

Michael and Logan stopped trying to move the girls and dropped their hands to their sides. They were utterly confused. Quinn and Lola moved their fingers to their lips and pressed their ears to the door. The guys took a side on each of them, and listened too.

"I am?" James was shocked; he was expecting a much bigger fight.

"Yes, it's actually a very simple decision. Only one of you makes me feel loved and happy." Zoey stood up and turned to both boys, Chases on the couch at her feet and James standing at her side. "I love one of you and only one of you."

"I love you…" she turned and bent down and brought her lips to Chase's, giving him a hard passionate kiss. "Chase." She whispered against her lips.

"Well, no surprise there." James answered, his voice gave away that he knew this was coming. He collapsed onto the bed, and sighed.

Quinn, Lola, Michael, and Logan all smiled at each other and went to grab the door when they heard a few more glorious words. "You're all fine and fee to go." It was the bio-hazard guy, speaking from the window.

"Yes!" came the cheer of four voices from the closet, as they all made a dash to leave and ended up in a heap laughing, and smiling.

A/N: Well now Chase and Zoey are back together. Now, I think I might have an idea for a future chapter, but I am not sure. I want to go back to Logan and Quinn, now that Zoey and Chase are together and everything. But I am not sure what to do, if you have any ideas let me know. Hope you liked the chapter, Review, please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: So I got a suggestion to continue with a Logan and Quinn story line and I liked it. So here it the next chapter hope you like. Thanks to druccillamalfoyrox, for the idea.

**Chapter 7**

It had been a week since the quarantine incident. One week since chase and Zoey had gotten together. One week since James had packed and moved to New York to be closer to his parents. One week of pure bliss for everyone, nothing could go wrong for any of them.

The day was Saturday and the girls decided to spend the day relaxing and tanning. They had taken a couple of lawn chairs from the boy's rooftop and brought them to the center of one of the quads. They had everything they needed, the chairs, towels, sunglasses, tan oil, and little tables filled with water and snacks. They were each in their swimsuits and wraps and were laid out on the chairs. Each had their magazines and were chatting happily.

"This had been a great week," Lola laughed. "Chase and Zoey got together. Logan and Quinn are happy and not fighting and…"

"And you and Michael are just too cute." Zoey laughed.

"Yes, yes we are," Lola said, matter of factly. 

"I'm just glad that there isn't any more drama and we are all happy and where we should be." Quinn said, relaxing and rubbing oil on her arms.

"And this is the perfect way to the end the perfect week." Zoey answered, relaxing back and turning on the iPod they had set out.

"Oh, I think I know a way to make it just a little more perfect." A voice came from behind the girls.

A smile spread across Zoey's face. "Hey cutie."

"Hey, sweetie," Chase answered coming around to the front and sitting beside her. He gave her a peck and smiled back at her.

"Hey, what no cuties for us?" Lola whined. All of a sudden she squealed, till they were lifted and she saw Michael's face, who leaned down and gave her a peek before sitting next to her also.

"Happy now?" Chase laughed, over at Lola.

"Very," she smiled hugging Michael.

"Well, I'm not! Where's my baby?" Quinn pouted, she knew Logan had to be around somewhere, but she thought she would play it up a bit.

"Awww… poor baby!" a voice said from above. All of a sudden Quinn was lifted out of her chair and spun in circles. She laughed and held on the Logan fearing she would fall.

"Okay, okay, put me down," Quinn laughed.

"No just yet!" Logan laughed, kissing her deeply.

A minute later, they felt spritz's of water on their backs. Lola and Zoey were using squirt bottles on them. "That's enough." They laughed. Logan laughed and put Quinn back into her chair.

"Well, I guess that is a great addition to our day." Quinn smiled. "Are you boys joining us?"

Logan laughed. "Oh… no, we just stopped by before our basketball game."

"Oh, we see how it is," Lola pouted. "We're just a by thought."

"Oh, babe, you know that's not true," Michael cooed, tickling her.

Everyone laughed. The guys had about an hour before their game though, so they did decided to spend a little time with the girls. The girls scooted over so the guys could join them, reclining on their chairs. It was just about when Quinn was finishing feeding Logan grapes that a shadow fell over them. It was Mark, and he looked angry.

"What are you doing?" He barked down at Quinn. Quinn was squinting up at him, slightly blinded by the sunlight that was making it impossible to discern his face.

"What does it look like?" she answered, stretching her arms to encompass the lawn chairs and friends around her. 

"What about practice? The event is in two days and you said you would help me train!" Mark braked again. His face was impossible to see, but Quinn felt anger emanating from him.

"I said I would help you train, when I could. And as you can see, I'm busy," she laid her arms down. Logan's hand came to her waist and held her tightly.

"Busy? You call this busy? Tanning and making out with your idiot boyfriend?" Mark took a step toward her.

Logan instantly sat straight up. Quinn did also, placing a plaintive hand on his knee. "Watch your mouth. I'm busy spending time with my friend's and boyfriend. Yes, I'm busy, now leave us alone!" she snapped.

"No, you said you could help me and tanning isn't a good enough reason to bail on me." Mark was towering over her now.

Quinn's patience was ebbing; she stood so she was right in his face. "Again, I said I would help and train you when I could. And what make me busy is my decision and my decision only." She looked 

him straight in the eye. "And my friends and Logan mean more to me than you. So, I say again, back off!" her last words were a shout.

Both Lola and Michael and Chase and Zoey were watching the drama unfold open-mouthed. Quinn rarely got angry and she never shouted. They were stunned. Logan on the other hand stood next to his girlfriend, placing his foot in front ready to spring in front if he needed to.

"And I said No!" Mark yelled again stepping toward Quinn. This time he was met, face to face with a very angry Logan.

"She said go away," Logan reiterated for him, harshly and coldly.

Mark looked Logan in the eyes and looked at Quinn. She saw her twitting with something on her wrist. He switched his gaze to Chase and Michael, who were half standing half kneeling in front of Lola and Zoey. He knew better than to take on all of them. With one last angry stare at Quinn, he turned and left, his retreating back being watched all the way.

Logan relaxed with Mark was out of sight and sank down next to Quinn. Quinn was shaking and seething. "Who does he think he is? Ordering me around like that? Telling me what to do and where to be?" She screeched.

"That was so uncalled for," Lola agreed.

Quinn was still staring at the spot Mark had stood still shaking. Logan snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, whispering in her ear. "Don't worry, he'll regret that, trust me." Before he kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair, lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

A/N- so what do you think? Review and let me know, please?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: now I like this chapter a lot but I am not sure what everyone will think. Review and let me know what you think. 

**Chapter 8**

Twenty minutes later, Logan eased himself away from Quinn, kissed her on the cheek and went off with the guys to their game. Quinn stirred and sat up, squinting around. She looked over at Lola and Zoey, who were busy reading their magazines again. "How long was I out?"

"About half an hour," Zoey said, turning the page of her magazine.

"Oh, weird, didn't even know I was tired." Quinn laid back and stared at the sky.

"It's Logan's fault." Lola answered, popping a cookie in her mouth.

Quinn laughed, "How do you figure that?"

"Well, you were all worked up and instead of letting you rant and scream and stomp to vent it out. He held you and lulled you to sleep," Lola finished nonchalantenly, stopping on a good looking article.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Quinn laughed again.

"No, it's actually cute," Lola answered.

"Huh?" Zoey asked, she had only been half listening to the conversation and she was confused.

"Well instead of letting her get angrier and angrier to the point she did something rash, like laser Mark. He calmed her down, sweetly and let her sleep it off," Lola turned the page, "Something I never would have believed to see from Logan in a million years."

"It's Quinn's fault," Zoey laughed

Quinn smiled, "I am going to take that as a compliment and thank you," she liked it when people gave her credit for helping make Logan less of an ego maniac and more of a sweet guy. Though she couldn't take all the credit, he had to have wanted to change somehow or else he never would have.

The three girls spent the rest of the afternoon, tanning, chatting and laughing. Mark and the argument pushed to the side and forgotten. At about four they gathered things and headed back to the dorm. They put everything away and changed into t-shirts and jeans. Quinn got onto the computer to check her email. Lola hopped in front of the TV and Zoey got onto her own laptop to send her grandparents an email.

About five thirty, Chase and Michael stopped by the see if the girls wanted to join them for dinner. Both Zoey and Lola accepted immediately. Quinn declined; she had a project she wanted to work 

on. And she said she would probably grab something later with Logan who was busy tutoring someone in chemistry, something he started doing more often since Quinn pointed out how good it looked on the college applications.

Lola and Zoey followed the guys out and Quinn turned off the computer. She gathered her things into her bag and headed off the main student lounge. Once there she found a cozy table and spread her things out.

About eight o'clock, she decided that she had completed all she could for the day, plus Logan should be finishing tutoring by now, and she'd rather spend time with him then her books. So she gathered her things and headed out the door, not noticing a figure follow her out.

Quinn headed off toward Sushi Rox, where Logan did his tutoring. She had just rounded the corner and was mostly in sight of the door, except for a few trees when she felt a hand on her arm. Quinn spun around yanking her arm away and turning to face her attacker. She had her hand already on her zap watch, when the face came into focus, "Mark?" She questioned.

"Yeah," he stated simply.

"What in the world was that for?' she asked, putting her hand down.

"What?" he asked, 

"The scaring me thing and coming at me in the dark!" She was surprised at his stupidity.

"I want to talk to you," he answered simply, like it was obvious.

"If this is about the training thing, we've already talked. And Logan isn't happy with you, so I would back off." She was playing the boyfriend card; something about Mark was making her nervous.

"No, it's actually about Logan," he stated 

"What about him?" Quinn was turning herself, hoping to back into the open and away from the trees.

"Why in the hell are you dating him? He's heartless, a jerk, rude, everything you hate!" Mark spat out.

Quinn sighed, she was wondering if Mark was ever going to do this, go off on her for dating Logan. Five months? Well, wasn't her a little behind. "I'm dating Logan because; he's sweet, kind, funny and a good guy. Everything else is just a front he made for himself so that he didn't feel inferior and low," she barked out. "If you got to know him you would see how great he is."

"Great? We'll see how great," Mark answered. Then all of a sudden he was kissing her, and she was kissing back.

"I should have known!" An angry hurt voice yelled, making Quinn break the kiss and turn to see Logan staring her dead in the eye.

"No, it's not what it looks like," Quinn screamed, panicking.

"Isn't it?" his face was read and tears cold be seen forming in the corners of his eyes. He gave her one last hard look, turned and fled.

Mark smirked at her, "Yep, just great." He said simply before patting her arm and leaving too.

Quinn stood rooted to the spot, shaking. Everything had happened so fast, she didn't know what to do or what to think. The kiss meant nothing, she knew that, and she need to Logan to see that. She would beg and plead till he listened. He meant everything to her and she wasn't going to let him go easily. As she ran after him, one thought stuck in her mind and clawed at it, _how was she going to explain herself kissing back?_

A/N: Okay there it is. Review and let me know what you think. I liked this chapter and I like where I am taking this, trust me all of you should be happy too. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

A/N: Alright, I really like this chapter, I don't know I like how I wrote it, kind of proud of it. But for all of you who hated the last chapter, or don't like what happened, you so are going to hate this one too. But be comforted, it has to get bad before it can get good, really good. 

**Chapter 9**

Quinn ran through campus, tripping over uneven concrete and running into people as she went. She was lost and confused, _what had happened?_ Mark had kissed her, Logan had seen, and now she might be losing the only person she had ever loved. She kept running and running, she would do anything to fix this.

"Quinn?' a voice called to her. Quinn stopped running and looked around. Her eyes fell on Chase, Zoey, Lola and Michael, who were on their way back to the guy's dorm. "Quinn you okay?" Chased asked her. All four of them could see something was wrong, Quinn's eyes were red and wild looking, her hair was coming out of her braids and frizzing. She looked lost and terrified.

"What?" she quaked, she wanted to get to Logan. She needed to talk to Logan.

"You look well…," Michael paused, "terrible." Lola elbowed him in the stomach.

"I… I…," Quinn couldn't say it. Saying it would make it real, and she was afraid of that.

"You what?" Zoey asked gently.

"Mark kissed me and I kissed back," Quinn waited, her knees were knocking and she was having trouble standing, "And Logan saw."

"Oh honey," Lola cooed, going over to her and patting her shoulder, "It was a mistake, Mark being a jerk and I bet if you explained what happened Logan would understand." 

"No! No!" Quinn screeched causing everyone to jump back. "I kissed back! And now Logan hates me! Exactly what Mark wanted!" Quinn could barely stand and speak.

"Talk to Logan, explain," Zoey pushed.

"You don't understand, you could never understand!" Quinn shouted sobbing, turning and bolting for the door of the boy's dorm.

The four friends watched Quinn run and stumble for the doors. The ears were streaming from her eyes, making her cheeks glisten.

"What was that about?" Michael and Chase asked in unison.

Both Zoey and Lola smacked them both in the stomachs. Both boys doubled over, confused looks on their faces. "Weren't you listening?" Zoey asked inceditously.

"Yeah, but she was kind of crying and I was having a hard time understanding her." Chase confessed.

Lola sighed and explained, "Mark kissed her, she kissed back, Logan saw."

"Oh yeah, now I see!" Chase answered "So what do we do?"

"Well… we… could…" Michael had no idea what to do.

"We follow her and make sure no one gets hurt physically and emotionally." Zoey said walking toward the doors.

"Wait!" Loa screeched, causing everyone to turn around 

"What?" Zoey asked.

"Shouldn't we let them figure this out? I mean we have no room to talk or anything, it has nothing to do with us." Lola stated.

"Yes, but with the state Quinn is in and probably Logan too, all that is going to happen is a lot of screaming and harsh words. The best thing would be for them to sleep and relax and talk to us, get their thoughts together _then_ talk to each other." Zoey stated

Chase smiled and laughed.

"What?" Zoey barked.

"You're cute when you take charge. And when you are being smart." He said wrapping her in a hug.

"Thanks, but we have friends who need our help, so let's go!" She turned back to the dorm and the others followed.

Quinn stumbled to the boy's door and knocked. "Logan?" she half sobbed, half shouted. She didn't hear anything move, there was no answering call, no know turning. "Logan?" she sobbed again.

Logan was sitting on the couch in the dark, arms crossed, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to keep his tears at bay. He heard the knock and knew who it was before her voice came through the door. Her broken sob, calling his name, pierced his heart. But his heart was bruised and breaking and he wasn't going to move.

Quinn knocked again, "Logan, please, please open the door!" She shook the knob and pounded, sobbing hysterically. Who care if someone saw or heard. She had to fix this.

Logan listened to her pounding fists and her sobbing words. But he wasn't going to open that door, because he knew if he did then he would see her sobbing and hysterical. To see her so hurt would break his heart and he would take her back just to stop it and make her happy. It wouldn't resolve anything though. So he knew he couldn't do anything but listen.

Quinn stared at the door, tears streaming freely down her face. "Logan," her voice was softer but still it sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She cried, sinking to her knees and placing her head against the door.

Logan registered the ceased knocking and softer cries. He got up from the couch and stared at the door. He wanted to reach out, open the door, hold her, and make the tears stop. But that would heal her heart not his.

Quinn continued to cry into her hands, softly, "I didn't it, it… it… all happened so fast," her words were muffled by her hands and her sobs. She didn't know if he could even hear, but she wasn't leaving.

Logan heard, he heard every word, and eh wanted to believe her, he wanted to believe that it was a misunderstanding. But he saw them, he saw her kiss back, not push away. "But you kissed back!" The statement left his lips before Logan even finished the thought. He was surprised and mad at himself for saying it.

Quinn looked up hopefully, he was there. He heard her, he was listening. She had to make him see, make him open the door. "I know, I know, but it meant nothing." 

"Nothing? Nothing?" Logan's voice was high, and he could feel tears at the edge of his eyes, but no, he wasn't going to do this. He wasn't going to let her suck him in, not again.

"Yes, nothing! He surprised me," Quinn's voice was stronger. They were talking, sure it wasn't face to face, but it was a start.

"You kissed back!" Logan yelled, she wasn't going to do this, make it sounds like she had no part in it.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Quinn cried, she had no way of showing him how sorry she was unless he opened the door. "Please, open the door!" she pleaded.

"No, no," Logan barked, replacing his hurt with anger. "You are not coming in here to hurt me anymore. Go AWAY!" he wanted her gone. He couldn't do this, not now.

"But… but…" Quinn's voice broke and she collapsed again, this could be happening. "But, Logan, I…. Lo-"

"Don't say it!" Logan screamed, she wasn't going to do this, break his heart into little pieces. "We're done, Go AWAY!"

"NO!" Quinn shrieked, as she clawed at the door. He didn't just say that, he didn't. "NO! NO! NO!" she continued to cry, scratching and pounding at the door.

Her cries stung Logan's ears, and pierced his heart, but he knew he had to do it. He had to keep himself from getting hurt and broke. He walked back the couch and sat down, picked up his head phones and put them on, hoping to block out the sound of those terrible cries.

Zoey and Lola heard the shrieks and rounding the corner saw Quinn on her knees, crying hysterically and clawing at the door. Both felt their own hearts break and they ran to her, grabbing her arms and lifting her to her feet. She continued to shriek and scream, trying to get back to the door but both girls used all their strength to pull her away.

Chase and Michael watched as Quinn was half led, half dragged away, still crying. Both boys watched them round the corner and when her cries were no longer audible, Chase placed his key in the door and went inside, ready for a very hard but necessary chat.

Lola and Zoey managed to get Quinn out of the boy's dorm, where she calmed down, or at least stopped crying. As they walked it began to rain, and as they walked both Lola and Zoey could have sworn that each rain drop that hit the ground was a small piece of Quinn's heart, pieces that grew larger and hit the ground harder as they got farther and farther away from door.

A/N: There you go, I know depressing and some of you might actually want to kick me right now, but keep that urge because I promise in a chapter or two it will become much better, it will have a happy ending, I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101

A/N: So here is the next chapter, kind of the talk it out with the friends and admit what you really feel sort of thing. I kind of like it, not one of my favorite chapters ever. Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter, I am glad I got so much positive feedback. Glad to hear it made people sad, which was what it was suppose to do. Also I would like to thank all the readers for the story alerts and author alerts, I love those, makes opening my email so much fun, and makes me want to keep writing all the more. Thanks!!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

Both Chase and Michael steeled themselves for a very hard and ugly scene. They expected to find Logan sitting hunched over crying, or laying in his bed silent but upset, or pacing the room destroying everything in his path. What they didn't expect was to find him relaxing, headphones on, flipping through a book. Both boys gave each other very quizzical looks. They had seen Quinn, heard her sobs, everyone probably had. Why was Logan just sitting there so calmly?

Logan didn't even look up when the boys entered the room, he figured if he pretended not to see or hear them, they would go away and leave him alone. The last thing he wanted right now was to "explore" his feeling with his roommates.

Chase and Michael gave each other another look, now they knew exactly what was going on. Only took a second to figure it out. It really didn't take a genius to figure it out actually, just about five seconds. They both walked over and took a seat on either side of Logan, they just watched him, figuring sooner or later he would feel it, get annoyed, ask what they wanted and the uncomfortable talk would begin.

Logan could feel their eyes on him; he knew what they were doing. They were trying to break him, well it wouldn't work. He just turned the page of his book and cranked his music a little louder. He could do this all day.

**Five minutes later:**

"What!?" Logan shouted, tearing off his headphones and throwing his book to the side. Okay, maybe the staring thing was a lot more annoying then he thought. He couldn't take the eyes piercing him, prying, trying to figure out what he was feeling and how he was.

"Nothing," Chase replied simply, sitting back. Michael reclined too, picking up the remote and switching on the TV.

"Then why were you staring at me?" Logan asked.

"Wanted to see how long till it annoyed you," Michael replied, flipping. "Five minutes, if you were wondering."

"Oh, okay," Logan relaxed, _maybe they didn't see. Maybe they didn't know. Maybe they could care less about how he was or what he was feeling._ He picked his book back up and began scanning it again.

Michael and Chase remained silent for a few more minutes, hoping to lull Logan into a false sense of security. They didn't want him to think they were ganging up on him. So they waited.

Finally Chase casually said, "Saw Quinn when we were heading back. She seemed really upset."

Logan looked up from his book, _or not _he thought. "Oh, really?" he wanted to act like he had no idea of what they were talking about. Pretend like he didn't just have his heart ripped out.

"Yeah," Michael answered, setting down the remote and looking at Logan. "You know why?"

Logan shook his head, _play dumb,_ he thought, _play dumb_. "No, why would I know?"

"Oh, I don't know, cause she's your girlfriend and –"

"Ex," Logan yelled, it slipped out. He didn't mean to say it, he didn't want to say it, and he didn't even know if he meant it.

"Ex?" Chase asked again casually, just roommates chatting. "What happened? Everything seemed great earlier."

"Nothing," Logan answered, standing up and walking over to his dresser.

"Nothing? Well it had to be something." Michael replied sitting up and giving Chase a knowing look. Logan was up, which meant he could easily try to bolt. Chase took the look and stood to, going over to the door and leaning against it.

Logan registered the movement; he knew what they were doing. It was the same thing he and Michael did to Chase, to get him to admit to missing and loving Zoey. He hoped he wouldn't have to do this. He went back to his drawers and searched for a shirt to wear to bed. He then began searching for a pair of shorts.

Michael and Chase watched him search. They knew he was avoiding answering. Well they weren't going to let that happen. "Logan." Michael sign songed.

Logan continued to search, blocking it all , making it all stop. "Logan?" Michael asked again. _NO!_ he thought,_ no he just did this, he wasn't going to do it again._

Lola and Zoey guided Quinn back to their room, using Zoey's key they entered and maneuvered Quinn to the couch, sitting her down. She wasn't crying anymore, she was more like a zombie, not talking, not moving, as if she had cut herself off to the world.

Quinn felt herself sit down, she registered the fact that she was in her own room. She registered the fact that it was Lola and Zoey looking back at her, eyes full of heartfelt concern. But she didn't register much else. She couldn't feel her heart beat; she wouldn't have been surprised if it had stopped all together. She couldn't feel her arms or legs, everything was numb. She was numb, numb to pain and hurt and despair. Numb to the world around her, the world that had hurt her so much.

Lola and Zoey watched Quinn, not saying a word. They both hoped that she would start talking on her own, begin the healing herself. But after ten minutes of nothing, no words, no movement, they decided to take matters into their own hands. Zoey grasped her hand and looked her in the face. "Honey, talk to us, please?"

"Dude, talk to us," Chase finally said, after ten minutes of Logan's silence. He had been going through his drawers, looking for what, Chase had no idea.

Logan shook his head, he didn't want to talk, didn't they see that? He opened his underwear drawer and found the place where he had hidden Quinn's zap watch. He placed his hand on the spot and his memory shot into overdrive.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, where's Quinn?" Logan was in the girl's room. Zoey and Lola were both watching TV, laughing at something._

_"Uh… science lab I think, working on some new experiment," Lola said popping pretzels into her mouth._

_"Again?" Logan whined, it always seemed like she was working on something._

_"Of course, it's Quinn," Zoey answered, taking a sip of Blix. She caught the look in Logan's eyes. "You knew that about her when you started dating her."  
"I know, but I thought having a boyfriend would make experiments seem less fun," Logan answered angrily._

_"Never did with Mark," Lola said, looking up at him._

_"Well, I'm better then Mark," Logan retorted. He wasn't being egotistical or arrogant, he was better than Mark, he cared about Quinn a lot more than Mark ever did, which was why her constant absences bugged him._

_"Well, then go get her Romeo," Zoey joked._

_Logan nodded, she was right he would get his girl, "I will," and he left the room to shouts of "Yeah, Logan!" and "Go get her!"_

_He walked over to the science lab, opened the door, found Quinn's usual room and barged right in. Quinn was just measuring one of her test substance when she saw Logan enter. She smiled, she loved seeing him, "Hey baby, what's up?" she asked picking up a beaker and began pouring it in her flask. Logan's hand shot out and held it down, "Hey!" she shouted._

_"We need talk, now!" Logan said, Quinn gave him a look before removing her goggles and placing them on the bench, "About what?" she asked._

_"About you and how much time you spend in here. I rarely get to see you and when I do you always are wondering about some stupid experiment or running off to check on one," Logan said, hardening his look._

_Quinn replied, with a slight scoff, "What! You want me to stop? Stop being a scientist? Stop being me?"_

_"No, no," Logan quickly replied, "That's not what I meant at all. I just want you to spend as much time with me as you do with your experiments in here," He pouted._

_Quinn laughed, he looked so cute when he pouted, "Hm…" she pretended to think really hard, she wanted to make him sweat a little, But truth be told she'd rather spend time with him over these chemicals and test tubes any day. "That I think I can do," she giggled, placing her hands around his neck and kissing him._

_Logan grinned against the kiss, that was a lot easier then he thought. "Well, there is one more thing," he replied pulling out of the kiss._

_"What?" Quinn asked, taken aback. What else did he want?_

_"Give me the zap watch," he stated._

_"What?" she could believe her ears. "Why?"_

_"As collateral, when we are spending enough time together and you aren't disappearing all the time, you can have it back," he smirked. _

_Quinn laughed, "Oh, fine," truth be told she didn't care, plus she would have it back in a week, she knew that for a fact. She took it off and Logan pocketed it, "Now, I believe you wanted more attention," Quinn said, pulling Logan into a long kiss._

_End flashback_

Logan's hand rested on that spot. They had solved that issue so easily. He thought there was going to be this huge fight, but she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. What happened? Where had they gone wrong?

"Logan? Earth to Logan?" Michael voice snapped him out his revere.

"It was Mark, not all Mark, but mostly Mark," Logan said, still staring at that spot.

Both Michael and Chase grinned at each other. Now they were getting somewhere.

"I have nothing to say," Quinn whispered. It was true she had poured her heart out to that door, to Logan already. She had nothing left to say, to give.

"Honey, yes you do," Zoey grasped her hand, and held it. "I know you do, we were there, we heard."  
"I said it all, and… and…" the sobs returned, she didn't want to do this anymore. "And he didn't…. he didn't…." She couldn't continue, not right now.

"Oh honey, he heard you, he listened. I know he did. He's just hurting and upset, once he's had time to calm down. You two can talk." Zoey continued.

"You do want to talk to him, right?" Lola said, earning an angry glare from Zoey. Lola shrugged. "What? She said she kissed back, there had to be a reason."

Zoey gave Lola another glare, hoping to silence her. Quinn didn't need to hear that, she was hurting as it was; she didn't need to be reminded that it might be her fault.

"No, she's right," Quinn said, she had again stopped crying. "I kissed back," she said simply. Her tears were done; she had nothing left to cry. She did though have thoughts. Feeling she needed to explore. And she was going to do it with the two people who would be completely honest with her.

Logan spun around and stared at his two roommates. "Mark kissed her," he screamed

"We got that part," Chase said, they needed to get past what happened and get to where Logan said how he felt.

"And she kissed back," Logan's voice cracked, He didn't want to cry. He was Logan Reese, he didn't cry.

"So?" Michael replied, "How do you know it meant anything?"

"How could it not?" Logan yelled back.

"Did you ask her? Let her explain?" Michael was on his feet, he had seen Quinn, seen her crying and sobbing and clawing at the door. If the kiss with Mark had meant anything, she wouldn't have been there. And Logan, prideful Logan, wouldn't even listen to her.

"Why? So I can hear her tell me she loves Mark? For her to tell me that our relationship has been fun but meaningless?" Logan was getting worked up now. He started pacing the room. "So I can have her rip my heart out?"

Chase grinned, they were almost there. "So it would hurt?" he said, again simply, casually.

"What?" Logan rounded on him, what did he mean by that? Of course it would hurt; he didn't think his heart could take it.

"So it would break your heart, right? You would fall and sob and not know what to do?" Michael stated, taking off where Chase left off. He advanced on Logan. They were going to do this the good cop, bad cop way, and he got to be the bad cop. "Like Quinn was?' He spat out at Logan.

Logan spun on him. Now, what did he mean? "What are you saying?" He was so confused and lost and those words hurt, they hurt badly. "Are you trying to say I don't care for her?" He advanced on Michael, he did care about her, and how dare Michael say he didn't.

"You were the one who left her on our doorstep, sobbing her heart out pleading for you. Begging you to let her in, and let her talk to you," Michael barked.

"I care about her, more than you ever can know," Logan screamed, now nose to nose with Michael, he so wanted to hit him. "I Lo-," he stopped

"You?" Michael prompted, "You love her? Is that is? You love her so much, you left her to wallow in pity, cry hysterically, and embarrass herself? That's how you show your love? Seriously?"

Logan glared at Michael, he glanced and Chase who had his arms crossed, with a look of disappointment etched in his face. How could they accuse him of not loving her? He loved her more than anything. "I do love her!" he yelled

"Then show her! Show that mistake happen but it's how well you guys work it out and are together that matters," Chase said, he knew that holding back love, not showing it, earned you nothing but a hole in your heart.

"But…"Logan stuttered, how could he seriously fix this?

"But nothing, if you love her, truly love her, go talk to her. Let her explain. Show her that no matter what you care about her and will always be there to listen, even if it rips your heart into pieces," Michael shouted, he was moving Logan towards the door.

Logan allowed himself to be moved; he watched both Chase and Michael. They were right, if he truly loved her, he would give her a chance to explain. Maybe he was wrong, but he wouldn't know if he didn't let her explain. With one last glance at both Chase and Michael, he turned, opened the door and left. Both boys watched him leave, turned and gave each other curt nods. Mission accomplished.

"So there is still some feeling for Mark there?' Lola asked her hands on Quinn's knees.

Quinn looked up. She looked up at both Lola and Zoey, finally she said, "I don't know."

Lola laughed, Zoey glared at her again. "Oh you know, you have to know," Lola stood up and sat on the couch's arm. "The problem is, that you need to let your brain in on what you heart already knows."

"What do you mean?" Quinn looked up at her, Lola was a bit odd sometimes, but right now she might actually be being smart.

"Close your eyes," Lola commanded.

"Lola, what are you-"Lola slashed her finger across Zoey silencing her. "Quinn close your eyes."

After one hesitant look at Zoey, Quinn did as she was told. "Good, now I want you to picture both Logan and Mark."

Quinn screwed up her eyes; a picture of Mark swam before her, big and demanding. Next to him stood Logan, small but sweet, with his signature cocky grin. "Okay."

"Alright, now I want you to think about how each makes you feel. Which one makes you smile, makes you grin in a girly way, makes you believe you can fly, can do anything."

Quinn grinned this would be easy. She first brought up Mark's image. He was big, imposing, his shadow made everything dark; he kept growing, getting larger and larger. The surrounding got darker and darker, till all she could see was a black outline. Quinn barely kept herself from crying out; she shook herself and then brought up Logan's image.

Logan's face was smiling, his smile. The surroundings around him were bright, cheery. His arms were open, inviting her to come to him. She wanted to get up, run to him and be held. She could feel her face spread in a huge grin, and she giggled, unable to stop herself.

Zoey laughed and grinned. "I think we have our answer."

"Logan right?" Lola asked. Quinn opened her eyes and playfully smacked Lola's knees. "Yes."

"Alright, one more thing. Close your eyes again." Lola instructed.

"Why?' Quinn had come to the realization she wanted Logan, what else was there?

"Just do it!" Lola yelled, Quinn jumped and listened. "Now, tell him you love him."

Quinn screwed up her eyes. She wanted to say it but she knew she had to mean it. Logan's image came back to her, his smile, his arms, his warm look and that wonderful, fizzing bubbly feeling that chorused through her. She started to move toward him, his image getting closer and closer. At that moment she knew it, she knew what those feeling meant. She did love him, more than anything. She opened her eyes, to find herself standing, though with no memory of actually getting up. "I do, I love him, more than anything."

Lola and Zoey screeched, and hugged her. "We knew it." And they spun and cheered till they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Quinn? Logan's voice came through the door.

Both Lola and Zoey gave Quinn knowing looks, time to tell him. Time to heal her heart and make that smile permanent.

A/N: Whoa, long chapter. That is my longest chapter of any story I have ever written to date. Hope it wasn't too long and drawn out, but I just kept thinking and I didn't want it to be fast, I mean I wanted to explore their feeling a little. Now I have the next chapter written, where they talk but I don't really like it, it's incredibly short. I think I am going to rewrite it, if I can think up something good. Though I am back at school now, so updates will be slower, but I think next chapter will be the last chapter, but I want to write a squeal where they graduate and get married and all that jazz, we'll see. Alright I think you have read enough, review and let me know if It was alright or just too drawn out and boring.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101- I think you knew that though

A/N: So here is the final chapter, wow I actually finished a story. This is my first ever, finished story. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, because I wanted to end it perfectly. I finally got it in Calculus, I know weird place, but whatever works I guess.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter, I was so surprised at how many people liked it so much. I thought it one of the worst chapters but you guys sure didn't. I hope you all like the ending just as much. So without further ado, here is the last chapter.

Enjoy

**Chapter 11**

Zoey removed herself from the joyful hugging and went to answer the door. Logan was standing there shoulders slightly hunched, a sad upset look on his face. Zoey smiled at him, and ushered him inside. Once he was in, she looked over at Lola, who stared back. Zoey nodded her head toward the door, _Time to go_.

"Well we're going to find the guys," Lola said, joining Zoey at the door.

"They're in our room," Logan offered, he received two huge grins in response and watched them quickly leave the room. Now he was alone with Quinn and an awkward silence fell. Neither of them moved or said anything.

After two minutes of that awful awkwardness, Logan decided to break it, he watched Quinn and casually asked. "How are you?" He knew as soon as the words left his mouth, that it was the stupidest thing he could have said. How was she? He knew how she was; he had listened to her at the door. Why ask that?

Quinn gave him a disgusted look. How was she? Was he kidding? "You're kidding right?" She spat, was he trying to pretend like none of this was a big deal? Like nothing happened?

"Stupid question, I know," Logan hadn't moved. He was waiting for her to tell him to sit; he wanted her to want him to stay.

"Ya, think?" Quinn's response was sarcastic, more sarcastic then she really meant. She didn't want to be mad at him; none of this was really his fault. But she had tried to talk to him before and he had left her alone. She was going to be a little angry at that, at least.

"Yeah, sorry," Logan looked at her again. He wanted to shout out how much he loved her, pick her up in a passionate kiss but he knew that they needed to seriously talk first. He needed to hear her say that what happened with Mark meant nothing, that Mark meant nothing. "Can I sit?" he jested at the couch next to her.

Quinn just nodded her head, her eyes never left him as he took a seat beside her. She could feel the warmth of his body beside hers and all she wanted to do was to have him wrap his arms around her and make her feel safe and loved.

Again an awkward silence fell, neither of them talking or moving. Neither knew how to begin, they knew what they wanted to say but not how to get there. Quinn finally glanced over at Logan and quietly asked, "Do you hate me?"

Logan jumped surprised. "What?" his voice was shocked, Hate her? How could he hate her? No, he loved her more than anything. "Do I hate you? "  
Quinn just nodded, her eyes were filling with tears again, did she seriously have any teas left?

"No, God no!" Logan said, taking her hand.

"But you said to go away, that we were over." Quinn's voice was quaky and chocked. She didn't want to do this crying, she wanted to be strong. But she was so scared.

"I didn't mean that. I was angry and upset." Logan looked at Quinn, saw her glistening tears and gently brushed them away. He hated those tears; all he wanted was to stop them forever. But he had to know, "Why did you kiss him?" his voice wasn't angry or harsh, just resigned, wondering.

"Well…" Quinn stopped; she wanted to explain this so he didn't run. "Well, I was on my way to see you and he followed me. He grabbed my arm, scaring me," Quinn paused and saw the anger in Logan's eyes. He was upset at Mark for scaring her; it was all she needed to go on. "I spun around ready to zap him when I saw who it was. I asked him what his problem was and he said he wanted to talk. I told him that we had nothing to talk about and he better leave me alone or you were going to be after him." Logan smirked, she was right; he would defend her any day. "Then he said it was you he wanted to talk about."

"Me?" Logan was confused. What did Mark want to talk about him for?

"I had actually been expecting this for awhile." Quinn said.

"Why?" Logan was getting more and more confused by the second. He also couldn't see how this had anything to do with the kiss.

"Well he never did approach me and tell me I was making a mistake dating you. I had been waiting for it." Quinn answered. "It took him five months, which if you think about it is pretty pathetic." She was hoping that bashing Mark a little would make Logan in a better mood, help with what she was about to say next.

"Oh," Logan said, now he got it.

"So he told me how he didn't understand why I was dating you and I told him it was because of how great you are." Logan smirked again; he was still a little full of himself. "Then he said "We'll see how great he is" and he kissed me." Quinn finished.

Logan waited, he knew most of this but she hadn't answered his question. When Quinn didn't continue he said, "But you kissed back. You didn't slap him or yell at him, you kissed back!"

"I know and I honestly I don't have a good reason for it. I don't know why I did it, I don't know if it was instinct or if just cause he caught me of guard." Logan shop up, dropping Quinn's hand.

"I'll tell you why you did it!" He was at the door, hand on the knob, ready to bolt when he heard the words he knew she was bound to say. "You still love him," and the door was open.

"No!" cried Quinn, he couldn't leave, not yet. "No, that's not it at all!" she was in the door way. "Please, let me finish. Please don't leave me."

Logan looked at her, he couldn't leave. He had said he would let her explain and that was what he was going to do. Quinn walked back into the room and Logan shut the door. He turned so his back was to the door; he wasn't going any further in. "Finish then," his voice was icy and cold.

Quinn sighed. "I was confused afterward, not sure what to do, but I knew one thing."

"And that was?" Logan had no idea why his voice was so haughty and cocky. He was hurting, and he didn't want to stand here and listen to her confess her love for someone else.

Quinn breathed again. She understood the anger and the reason for it, but it still annoyed her that he wouldn't let her finish. "I had to talk to you, and I hoped that would it would clear everything up. But then..." she stopped, they both knew what had happened next and neither of them wanted to do it again. "Then I came back here with Zoey and Lola and they helped me realize something."

"What?" Logan's voice was getting calmer and was losing that haughty feel. He wanted to know what she meant, hoping it was what he wanted to hear.

"Well, Lola told me to let my head in on what my heart already knew," Quinn said, almost laughing at the confusion on Logan's face.

"What?" Logan thought he understood but then again it was Lola, so maybe it didn't make sense after all. Or not at least in the way he was thinking.

"My heart has known all along whom I love, who loves me. But I've let my head do too much thinking." Quinn walked toward Logan. "It's a curse of a scientist. We want everything to have a logical thought. Be able to explain it by experiments and journal articles. But you know what Lola helped me see?" Quinn was a foot from Logan.

"Maybe?" Logan said, he thought he knew where she was going, but he didn't want to jump to conclusion here.

Quinn grinned. "She helped me see that I can't explain what's in my heart. There are no words for it, this feeling I get every time I see you. This happy, bubbly, excited feeling. This feeling that until today I didn't really know what it meant or how to interpret it."

"And you know now?" Logan asked, hopefully.

"I do know, and it means only one thing." Quinn stood so she was directly in front of Logan, looked him in the eye and said. "I love you Logan. I love you more than anyone I've ever met and I want to love you forever." Her voice cracked, but time it was a happy hitch.

"You do!?" Logan was so happy, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes I do, I truly do," Quinn snaked her arms around Logan neck and bent to kiss him, but Logan stopped her, not yet he thought. "You have no idea what that means to me." Quinn bent again. Logan laughed. "Let me finish," he looked her in the eyes. Eyes that were filled with love and he couldn't stand it. "I'm sorry for everything, running, leaving you on the doorstep, not listening. I was a jerk."

"It's alright; you had a right to be." Quinn smiled.

"No, I didn't I had no idea what was happening and I was to big headed to wait and see." Logan continued.

"Forget it," Quinn said reaching to him again, Logan again stopped her, and he felt her sigh and laughed. "Don't argue and wait a second will you?" Quinn laughed, "I was scared, scared I had watched a moment in time that would rip my heart out and smash it into bloody pieces." Quinn screwed up her eyes. "Yeah, I knew gross metaphor. But what I meant was, I didn't want my heart handed to me. So I ran and refused to listen. But Chase and Michael helped me realize something too."

"Oh they did, did they?" Quinn smiled; she wanted him to just shut up so she could kiss him already.

"Yeah I realized that I had to listen to you, because…. Because-"Logan took a deep breath. "Because I love you too, Quinn. I've never felt this way before and I never want to feel it again with anyone, but you."

Quinn smiled, tears were streaming out of her eyes, but they were joyful tears and she didn't wipe them away. She didn't think she could be happier at that moment. Then Logan's lips captured hers and she knew she had been wrong, this was the happiest moment.

They parted and Logan wiped her cheeks. "I have to stop making you cry." He joked.

Quinn laughed, wiping her cheeks. "Those were good tears, happy tears."

Logan laughed, "Still I hate when you cry." Quinn laughed as well, wrapping her arms around him and holding on to him as if she never wanted to let go. Logan wrapped his arms around her too, and buried his head in her shoulder. This was perfect, nothing could change it. They could conquer the world, but first he'd thought he'd start with Mark.

A/N: well there you go all done. I really hope you liked it, I might do a sequal but not really sure about that right now. Review and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!!


	12. author note

Author Note;  
Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for the awesome reviews I received for this story. It was probably my favorite to write and I am so glad so many of you enjoyed it.

Now I said I was thinking about doing a sequel, and I have started it. It's called. Part 2: Love and loss make the world go round. It starts with the gang in college and will follow them through it an through all the things that go with relationships. It will mostly focus on Quinn and Logan but there will be some Chase and Zoey and Michael and Lola. I know a lot of you were eager to see Mark get what he deserved after the last chapter, and I am here to say don't worry you will get to see that, it will be just be in flash back form and incorporated with some major drama. Yes Mark will be back and not in a good way. Lets just say if you hated him in the last story you will despise him after this one.

But thanks again for the reviews and adds and I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much!


End file.
